


Our best preparty

by FluffyKittenKaya99



Category: motogp - Fandom
Genre: M/M, MotoGP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyKittenKaya99/pseuds/FluffyKittenKaya99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleix/Pol fanfic cuz I’ve been promising this for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our best preparty

Pol was sitting on his bed with his laptop in his lap. He was just casually searching through the internet, checking news on Facebook, Twitter, then laughed at some 9gag… He was waiting for his brother to come so they’ll go on a party. He still had some time, maybe he could, you know, masturbate or something. And so he decided to do so, put his laptop away, put his hand under his jeans and touched himself gently. He closed his eyes, imagined some random girl sucking his cock, but it just didn’t work, he could not get hard.

Pol took the laptop, searched for some porn and watched it for a while, enjoyed at what he was seeing, but the cock under his hand was still not hard. He sighed at his soft dick and thought about Aleix. He didn’t even notice what he was suddenly doing, he was jerking his cock and thinking about his brother. 

It felt good, he imagined Aleix sucking on him hard, deepthroating, licking, all hot and sticky. As he got harder, he leaned his head back, getting closer and closer to the edge, he could already feel his come on his stomack, but it was just not meant to be. 

"Are you ready to pa-…" Aleix opened the door, finding his brother on the bed, with his hard cock in his hands, his hand standing still and his eyes looking at him with fright. They both froze and did not know what to do. They know that both of them do it, they heard it from eachother’s bedrooms, but they never caught eachother doing it. It was a shock. 

Pol pulled up his jeans, just wanted to buckle his belt, when Aleix stopped him. He put his hand on Pol’s. He felt the heat of his warm body, he felt he still needed to come. “Let me make you finish…” he whispered.

Pol wasn’t quite sure what Aleix meant by that, but when he pulled his cock back out and jerked it, he knew that Aleix wasn’t that innocent. Aleix looked at his brother’s eyes for a second, he knew he wanted to give him pleasure so he licked his dick. He got hard again instantly and Pol wanted to push it deep into his mouth, but he couldn’t even move. 

His heartbeat raised as he was getting close to climax again, Aleix felt it, he started to do it faster. His fingers and tongue working on Pol’s cock even faster now, Pol leaned his head back, closed his eyes and moaned loud as hot come came splashing on Aleix’s beautiful face. 

Aleix rose up, put Pol’s cock back into his pants and looked at him. Pol felt sorry, he knew he shouldn’t do this, but it was not his fault. Aleix probably wanted to do it, wanted his pleasure.   
"T-thank you…" Pol whispered, but he did not know why. 

"Anytime, brother." Aleix smiled and stood up. He looked away and waited for Pol to get ready. Pol stood after him and pulled him close for a tender kiss. They played with eachother’s tongues for a while, before leaving to that party. Wich of course sucked for them both, because their private party before was way better.


End file.
